1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for learning music, and more particularly relates to printed wheels axially interconnected for learning chords on the Ukulele.
2. Description of the Related Art
Learning to play the Ukulele can be discouraging for students and amateurs unfamiliar with its complex chords and vamps. Many students become discouraged because of their inability to play transpose keys, learn chords or play vamps and the lack of available literature and instructional materials on the use of Ukuleles. It would be highly beneficial to provide students and other Ukulele players with a tool for learning to play which is small and efficient, and easily carried with the instrument.